Birthday Surprises
by TheTimeLadysWife
Summary: It's Jane's birthday and Maura has a surprise planned... A very short one shot ficlet. I'm not sure if this warrants an 'M' rating, but I've given it one just to be safe.


_**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend, Katie, for whom a dancing Maura would be the ultimate birthday gift. Happy Birthday! **_

Jane sat on the hard, straight backed chair that Maura had brought to their bedroom, her wrists tied, loosely, behind her back with the smooth, silk belt from Maura's robe.

"This is stupid, Maur. Maur? What are you doing...Maur?" She called after her wife, who had disappeared into their walk-in closet. Sighing huffily, she squirmed in the chair; she could easily escape, if she wanted to, but Maura had told her to wait. "Maur?" She tried again when no reply came. "I should totally just get up!" she told herself jerking back. "Maura! Get back in here!" She yelled in frustration. Inside the closet, Maura continued her preparations, giggling slightly as she listened to her increasingly frustrated wife, but she wasn't worried. She knew Jane would forget her frustration and forgive her the second she re-entered the bedroom.

"Just. Wait!" Came a calm, firm voice from the closet and Jane whimpered. She couldn't help but feel a little confused; how she had allowed Maura to talk her into letting her tie her to this chair was beyond her. And then she had just walked away and left her!

"I am so gonna get up!" Jane said to herself again, making no attempt to free herself from her bindings and staring at the closet door. She was just about to call out again, when a solo violin started playing behind her and she whipped her head around looking for its source. Confused more than ever, Jane returned her gaze to the closet door. As she did so, a subtle, barely audible jingling sound emanated from within, fusing with the mournful music. Slowly, five perfectly painted toes appeared in the doorway, leading out a small, soft foot and a shapely ankle, around which a delicate gold bracelet lay. Jane's breath hitched as the foot twirled in midair, creating the bracelet's soft rhythmic chime.

Behind Jane, a drum joined the ethereal music with a deep, low boom and the leg disappeared once more. When the drum sounded again, Maura appeared in the doorway and Jane couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open at the sight of her as she spun into the room; her sheer crimson, burning ochre and gold skirt billowing around her, as if she were aflame. Another thrumming beat and Maura dropped to the ground, her long, blonde hair pooling in front of her as she slowly swayed upright in time with the music, her serpentine arms causing seemingly impossible waves to flow across her chest. Rising to her feet, her hips began their own undulations as her body swooped upright and stopped. Silence!

For the minutest of seconds, all Jane could hear was her own heart, pounding with the adrenaline that coursed through her veins, before the lone violin began its cry once more and Maura's hips wound tight, precise circles in perfect synchronicity. Circles made way for delicate figures of eights and rolling shoulders as Maura made her way closer to Jane, reaching her just as the tempo began to increase.

Just beyond her reach Maura's body continued to gyrate, every muscle and limb seeming to move independently, creating a fluidity that seeped from Maura and flooded Jane's senses. It was as if Jane were the snake mesmerised by a pipe; nothing mattered but the music and movement that had her so enthralled, drawing her in and Jane now knew why Maura had so insisted on binding her.

As the tempo sustained its ever frenetic beat, Maura's hips and chest rolled in time, her heavily beaded crimson bra and belt shimmering with each precise twitch and jerk, until, hands reaching for the stars, her entire body shimmied its crescendo. BOOM! The drum reverberated around the room, signalling climax and once again all movement and sound ceased. Unconsciously, Jane bit her lip in a futile attempt to control her ragged breath and drawing upon every ounce of self-control she possessed not to slide her hands free of the silk surrounding her wrists.

Again, the lonely violin set forth its lament and Maura gracefully turned to sashay her way across the room, forming butterfly wings from the long, chiffon scarf that was tucked neatly into the back of her skirt as she went. Fluttering around her, the scarf yanked free and she began to pirouette, the undulating scarf creating the illusion of flames once more. With a flourish she changed direction and dropped the scarf, framing her buttocks as she gently shimmied her way to facing Jane and catching her gaze. Jane's deep chocolate eyes were almost black with desire and Maura revelled at the effect she was so obviously having on her partner.

As the music marched toward its final peak, with enormous physical control, Maura gradually dropped to her knees and, holding her ankles arched her back to place her head upon the floor by her feet. Rapt, Jane watched Maura's quadriceps pop as they fought to drag her writhing torso upright and Jane shivered at the memory and anticipation of those same strong thighs enveloping her hips in their vicelike grip.

Dropping forward onto all fours, Maura began a languid, almost feline crawl back to Jane's feet, her hair flicking from side to side as she moved. Settling between Jane's open legs, she teasingly slithered up Jane's body, barely touching her as the music finally ended, enveloping them in silence. Purring into Jane ear sultrily, she slid her arms behind Jane to finally release her. "Happy Birthday, Mon Amour!" She whispered, before nibbling Jane's earlobe.

The second Maura freed her, Jane clenched Maura's waist, dragging her fingernails down supple, damp flesh to hard, rounded bone and yanked her forward to lay atop of her. "You tease!" She chided playfully, twisting her head to seize Maura's mouth with her own, eagerly slipping her tongue between velvety, yielding lips. Jane felt Maura's moan at the probing intrusion and she pulled her closer; the weight of Maura's hips, crushed against her aching core, inciting vigorous vibrations to course through her.

Wriggling free, Maura rose to her feet and stepped back. Rolling her midriff in tight, controlled circles once more, she started to wind her way back towards the bed, seductively beckoning Jane to join her with a suggestive curl of her finger. Jane gave a devilish grin and remaining seated, watched Maura's gradual retreat for a few moments, before joining her upon the bed to claim her birthday surprise.

_**A/n 2: The music described it loosely based upon "Yearning" by Raul Ferrando.**_


End file.
